Death Day
by CrazyUnoriginalFangirl
Summary: Twenty years ago exactly, Levi went on his first expedition outside the walls. Every year on this date he drinks to forget the pain of losing those he cared about. Every year would Hange and Eren take care of him. T for Levi's need to swear. I just didn't know how to write a summary for this one.


**_Drunk af Levi, emotional drunk, so possibly (no really) ooc. Blame the alcohol. Spoilers for No Regrets and at least until the timeskip in the manga._**

It happened once a year.

Whereas the other guys all had a habit of drinking after a particularly good expedition, Levi usually stayed sober. He wasn't the drinking type.

Then, there was that one day. Erwin had told him not to look back, but he allowed himself that one day to remember everyone he'd lost. Isabel, Farlan, his squad, even Erwin himself.

Levi wasn't a stranger to death.

Eren walked through the halls. He was twenty now. A year had passed since he'd been in custody of the Marleyans. Life wasn't great, but they carried on.

They still had to get rid of all the remaining titans on Paradis before anything.

The young man anxiously twisted the ring on his finger. They had gotten married not very long after their return. It was a promise Levi had made. 'If we return, we'll get married,' the shorter man had told him.

They did.

Sure, Mikasa wasn't very happy about it. Eren suspected she may had a crush on him, and she already despised Levi.

Armin was happy for him. Jean seemed okay with it. Hange had bounced around the room in joy. Most people didn't care.

Now, however, the squad leader was nowhere to be found. Eren stopped by the horses and softly patted the one appointed to him. Animals were great ways to clear one's head.

In the end, he decided he should look in Levi's office. If he wasn't there, he'd either be in their quarters or the kitchen. If those weren't correct, then he could look in the cellar.

Eventually, he found Levi in the kitchen. Hange was helplessly trying to comfort him, but he was wailing like a baby.

"He's such an annoying drunk," Hange told the young man, who knelt beside her.

"He goes from robotic killing machine to emotional child in seconds. It's kinda impressive, if you think about it," Eren admitted.

"Why am I crying?" Levi wailed in Hange's shirt. She lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Nooo, don't leave me~!" he cried as she shifted. "Everyone leaves me," he then murmured. Eren frowned. He just felt his heart breaking.

This day was hard on Levi.

"We're right here, Levi," Hange told him, grabbing his shoulders to lift him up.

"Noo!! Farlan and Isabel left me, then my squad, then Erwin and then Eren left~!" he wailed, reaching out to attach himself to his friend again.

"Eren's right here, Levi," Hange tried to tell the drunk man in her lap.

"No! He's with the Marleyans and fuckin' Reiner! He doesn't love meee!" Levi cried. Eren froze.

"I'm here," he whispered, carefully pulling his husband into his own lap.

"Sometimes I hear his voice," Levi cried. Eren barely managed to push back a laugh.

He hugged the drunk to his chest. "I came back from the Marleyans. Remember?" Eren trailed his hand with the ring to Levi's and showed the corporal the two rings.

"Eren's...here?" he asked softly, still sniffling. Eren leaned his chin on Levi's head.

"Right here, Sweetheart. I'm not leaving you again," he murmured. Hange smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to prepare the necessary hangover-survival kit and then I'm off to bed. Good night you two," she said.

"I'll fucking kill you if you're not there tomorrow," Levi snapped, lifting his head slightly to glare at her. She saluted.

She didn't have to. She was commander.

She still did it.

Eren shifted his arms so he could carry Levi while standing. "We should go too," he said when tears started building in the drunk's eyes again. "You need to sleep."

"You'll stay with me, right?" Levi muttered, looking at his face hopefully. Eren chuckled.

"Where else should I sleep?" he asked. Levi wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. He placed his head in the crook of Eren's neck.

"The dungeon?" Levi opted.

"That's no longer my spot," Eren responded, sounding amused.

"With the others of the squad?" Levi guessed.

"Don't have a bed there either."

"What is your bed, then?"

"Your bed is also mine."

"I know you sleep in my quarters a lot-"

"Our quarters."

"Really?!?"

Eren smiled softly and kissed Levi's hair.

He reached their room and placed his now drowsy husband on the bed. He took off the corporal's shoes and gear. His cravat, his shirt and pants. "It's cold!" Levi shivered.

Eren quickly undressed himself and sank into the bed on the other side. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and hugged the drunk Levi to his chest.

"I will never leave you again, alright? Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
